田中 正輝
田中　正輝 (Tanaka Sadateru) is a member of Max Racing. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 26/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 死の黒豹 (Shi no Kurohyō, Death Black Panther) Car: TYPE-XE10 Color: 25/25/25 Profile: 横浜周辺でゼロヨンをしていたが首都高に転向した セッティングに戸惑いを感じている Translation: Was doing the 04 around Yokohama, but converted to the shutokō Feels confused about settings Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 59/372 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 死の黒豹 (Shi no Kurohyō, Death Black Panther) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-100MVM Color: 30/30/30 Profile: 環状線外回りを走っているらしい。 横浜周辺でゼロヨンをしていたが、首都高に転向した。 前に乗っていた車をやっとのことで、ココに合うように セッティングしたが、事故で廃車にしてしまった。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō outer loop. Was doing the 04 around Yokohama, but converted to the shutokō. Finally, he gave the car he previously drove settings to fit here, but it was scrapped in an accident. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 80/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 死の黒豹 (Shi no Kurohyō, Death Black Panther) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-100MVM Main+Sub Color: 29/29/29 Profile: 以前は横浜周辺でゼロヨンをしていた。前に乗っていた 車は、やっとのことでココに合うようにセッティングし たとたん、事故で廃車に。＜ＳＳ　ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤ＞の 江口高広とはマシン貧乏どうし、グチリあっている。 買ったばかりの車なので、まだセッティングが不十分。 とりあえず最高速重視のチューンで現状をしのいでいる ため直線や下り坂では速いが、コーナーでは泣けてくる ほど遅い。「スポーツ車が速いのは当たり前」が口癖。 Translation: Previously, he was doing the 04 around Yokohama. As soon as he finally gave the car he was previously driving settings to fit here, it was scrapped in an accident. He's in machine poverty similar to SS Limited's Eguchi Takahiro, and they get along well. Because he just bought the car, he still hasn't spent enough time on settings. Anyhow, the car is currently tuned for the fastest speeds, and is fast on straight lines and downhills, but is slow enough in corners to make him cry. He habitually says "it's only natural that sports cars are fast." Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 34/309 (Overall 34/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: 死の黒豹 (Shi no Kurohyō, Death Black Panther) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP Four GNF50 Body Color: 30/30/30 Career: 3 Years Job: Toy maker service Motto: 蛍の光窓の雪 (Firefly light, window snow) Profile: 横浜周辺でゼロヨンをしていたが、首都高に転向 した。前に乗っていた車をやっとのことで、首都 高用にセッティングしたが、事故で廃車にしてし まった。《ＳＳ　ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤ》の江口高広と はチューン貧乏同士でよくグチリ合っている。 常に愛車のセッティングを試行錯誤している。と りあえず暫定的にスピード重視のセッティングで しのいでいるため、直線や下り坂ではメチャ速だ が、コーナーは泣けてくる程遅い。「スポーツ車 が速いのは当たり前」が口癖。 Translation: Was doing the 04 around Yokohama, but converted to the shutokō. Finally, he gave the car he was previously driving settings for the shutokō, but it was scrapped in an accident. He's in tune poverty similarly to SS Limited's Eguchi Takahiro, and they get along well. He's always using trial and error to set up his car. For the time being, because he's temporarily using settings focused on speed, he's really fast on straight lines or downhills, but it's slow enough through corners to make him cry. He habitually says "it's only natural that sports cars are fast." Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 40/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 死の黒豹 (Shi no Kurohyō, Death Black Panther) Course: C1 Car: Toyota Celsior C specification F package interior selection UCF31 Color: 0, 0, 25 (Solid) Job: Toy maker service Profile: 事故で廃車を全損。マシンを買い替え、ローンに苦しみ ながらも３年かけてチューンした。典型的なチューン貧 乏で、ＳＳ　ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤの首都高の赤い閃光とは同 じ境遇同士よくグチり合っている。常に愛車のセッティ ングを試行錯誤しており、とりあえず暫定的に最局速重 視の仕様でしのいでいる。そのため、直線や下り坂では メチャ速だか、コーナーは泣けてくる程遅い。「スポー ツ車が速いのは当たり前」が口癖。 Translation: Lost a scrapped car in an accident. After replacing his machine, he tuned for 3 years while suffering from loans. With a typical poor tune, he's a good fit with SS Limited's Shutokō Red Flash, who has the same circumstances. He always uses trial and error for setting up his favorite car, and for the time being he's doing well with specifications that temporarily emphasize maximum speed. Because of this, it's incredibly fast on straights and downhills, but it's slow enough on corners to make him cry. He habitually says "it's only natural that sports cars are fast." Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 江口　高広